Travesia de Transformación
by GabbyWonka
Summary: Un ataque inesperado en el planeta Zanuck desencadena una serie de sucesos que afectarán a Spock en diferentes niveles, poniendo a la tripulación de la Enterprise en una nueva aventura en un planeta lejano y desconocido.
1. Zanuck

_¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic del universo de Star Trek, se supone que está ubicado unos años después que la nueva película. Espero que quienes lean disfruten esta historia tanto como yo disfruté escribirla._

_Subiré un capitulo cada tercer día aproximadamente, por aquello de la revisión de última hora._

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Zanuck**

El capitán de la nave más rápida y poderosa de toda la Flota Estelar, James T. Kirk, había hecho un receso en su tarea de exploración, debía hacer acto de presencia diplomática en el planeta Zanuck. Este se uniría a la Federación Unida de Planetas, después de largos años de negociaciones y pactos de paz. Los dirigentes del alejado planeta no compartían los ideales de paz de la Federación en un principio. Lo que había ocasionado en el pasado guerras civiles en dicho planeta; ahora que su pueblo estaba sumamente dañando y carente de alimento y energía, la decisión de dejar atrás sus ideales bélicos contra la Federación era necesaria.

Debido al enorme riesgo que los dirigentes de la Federación enfrentarían al pisar el planeta Zanuck, se habían tomado varias medidas de precaución. Cinco de las principales naves de la Federación, transportarían a cada uno de los integrantes del consejo principal, donde serían escoltados por un equipo de seguridad.

—estamos en órbita del planeta Zanuck capitán — informó el timonel de origen oriental Sulu.

—bien, Seguridad… necesito un grupo de tres hombres con uniforme de gala, bajaremos a la ceremonia el señor Spock y yo — dijo por el comando de voz al departamento el capitán Kirk, que aunque algo joven para asumir el mando de una nave estelar, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, ayudado siempre por el calculador y lógico Vulcano Spock.

—planeta escaneado, no hay disturbios en la superficie. — informó Spock.

—claro que no hay disturbios Spock, a eso vinimos a firmar la unión de este planeta a la Federación.

—le recuerdo capitán, que debido al modo poco pacífico en que se llevó todo el proceso de paz, se deben extremar precauciones. — El joven vulcano Spock, con algunos años de experiencia al servicio del ahora almirante Cristhoper Pike, le daba con frecuencia lecciones de comandancia al impaciente Kirk.

—como digas Spock… ahora vamos a cambiarnos, te veré en la sala de transporte. —El vulcano levantó su ceja en desaprobación a la actitud del Kirk.

En la sala de transportación, el grupo de seguridad estaba ya vestido con sus uniformes de gala, el escudo de la Federación en un dorado brillante adornaba su pecho, un ancho cinturón negro lucia una elegante y radiante phaser negra. Kirk fue el siguiente en llegar. Orgulloso de su uniforme y una media sonrisa en el rostro, portaba su uniforme formal, la cómoda camisa amarilla había sido cambiada por un saco de color negro, salvo por el hombro izquierdo donde el amarillo resaltaba anunciando ser perteneciente a la comandancia, en ese espacio las condecoraciones adornaban y mostraban los logros obtenidos por el capitán de la nave. El cuello era del mismo color del hombro con un logo de la Federación bordado en plateado. Las mangas largas tenían en dorado marcado el rango de capitán. Su cinturón igualmente mostraba la phaser prácticamente nueva.

—¿listos caballeros? El presidente vendrá pronto escoltado por Spock. — los miembros de seguridad se alinearon a recibir al invitado de honor.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre de avanzada edad, vestido en un traje gris Oxford de del mismo corte que el de los uniformes estelares, innumerables condecoraciones cubrían casi por completo su lado izquierdo. Las hombreras mostraban el rango más alto. Detrás de el sobresalía Spock debido a su estatura arriba del promedio, su uniforme era igual al del capitán, se diferenciaban en las mangas su rango de primer oficial y en el color del hombro izquierdo; un elegante azul eléctrico, portaba su insignia en dorado perteneciente al departamento de ciencias, así como sus meritos reconocidos, que contrario a lo que se ve comúnmente superaban a los del capitán.

—Me alegro que sean ustedes quienes sean mis escoltas — dijo con amabilidad el presidente Norman McDowell. Caminó entre ellos posicionándose en el lugar central del transportador.

Los hombres de seguridad se colocaron detrás de él. Spock tomó su lugar al lado izquierdo mientras Kirk se dirigía al panel del control.

—Aquí capitán James T. Kirk, estamos listos para bajar Zanuck. — dijo usando un canal previamente abierto.

—enterados, los estamos esperando.

—bájanos Scotty.— El ingeniero en jefe de origen escocés sonrió y comenzó a presionar botones en el panel para introducir las coordenadas correctas.

—con gusto capitán.

Kirk tomó el último lugar disponible y esperó inmóvil en su lugar.

—energía.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a desvanecerse hasta que su materia fue transportada a la superficie del planeta. Les tomó menos de dos segundos volver a materializarse en la plataforma de bienvenida del planeta Zanuck.

—bienvenido al planeta Zanuck presidente, mi nombre es Pyle, todos ya están reunidos, por favor síganme. —dijo en tono amable la edecán de bienvenida, una joven mujer de cabello negro recogido. Su ropa era una túnica de color guinda.

—gracias. — contestó el presidente, quien camino hacia adelante y comenzó a seguir los pasos de la joven, seguido por Kirk y Spock, después por los miembros de seguridad.

—pues las habitantes de este planeta se ven bastante… — Kirk quien estaba por decir un comentario referente al atractivo de la mujer que caminaba al lado del presidente explicándole algunos protocolos, fue silenciado por la estricta mirada de Spock. — bastantes pacificas…

—capitán esto es una ceremonia importante, guarde ese tipo de comentarios para después.

—cielos Spock diviértete un poco. — Spock ignoró su comentario y siguió caminando colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Después de recorrer un largo pasillo, cruzaron unas enormes puertas de metal, detrás de ellas se encontraba un recinto para reuniones oficiales, con varios niveles para permitir una vista clara a todos asistentes al centro del recinto. Las localidades estaban completamente ocupadas, efectivamente sólo estaban esperando a los principales representantes tanto de la Federación como del Planeta Zanuck.

—Ustedes deben esperar en el área de invitados a la derecha de la sala — les indico Pyle — Presidente, por aquí.

La mujer guió entre las filas al presidente hasta el centro de la sala donde tomó su correspondiente lugar esperando sólo al líder de Zanuck.

Kirk, Spock y los oficiales de seguridad caminaron a sus lugares que carecía de asientos, sólo un espacio destinado oyentes.

—mantén bien abiertos los ojos Spock, no sabemos que sorpresas nos puedan dar.

—mis ojos siempre están abiertos. En cuanto al termino "bien" es subjetivo.

—olvídalo Spock ¿si? Sólo vigila que no suceda nada raro.

A los pocos segundos se escuchó el murmuro de todos los presentes, El líder de Zanuck había llegado y caminaba al encuentro del presidente de la Federación.

Un saludo en su idioma nativo dio por iniciada la sesión. Dando paso a un largo proceso de lectura y firma de tratados. No sin antes escuchar el discurso de ambas partes narrando los hechos que los habían conducido hasta ese momento culminante de negociaciones. Spock y Kirk mantenían una guardia visual de todo su entorno. Nada extraño parecía que ocurría. Kirk se sintió atraído por el número de condecoraciones de Spock, mirando su pecho y después el propio frunció el ceño.

—te trajiste todas tus medallas no Spock.

—el hecho que usted no tenga el mismo número de reconocimientos que yo lo hace menos.

—ya se Spock, sólo comentaba,

La sesión llevaba ya casi cuatro horas cuando al fin se encontraban por firmar la unión oficial se escuchó una explosión en la última fila del recinto. Gritos se escucharon por todos lados, el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de los presentes. Spock y Kirk corrieron hacia el presidente para protegerlo, cuando un grupo armado de rebeldes entró por la puerta principal disparando quien se ponía en su camino.

—Ningún humano le dirá que hacer a los Zanucks, ¡NO A LA FEDERACION!— el líder del movimiento gritó anunciando su disconformidad. — ¡Manda a ese presidente a un lugar donde no hay Federación!— ordenó a uno de sus seguidores. Quien sosteniendo con ambas manos una arma, comenzó a disparar en dirección de los máximos representantes.

Los oficiales de la Enterprise miraron como la mesa donde minutos antes habían estado firmándolos tratados, era desintegrada por el rayo de la arma del Zanuck.

—¡Spock rápido llévate al presidente de aquí! — Ordenó Kirk mientras sacaba su phaser ajustándolo en aturdir y disparando a todos los blancos, debido a su excelente puntería cubría a la perfección la vida de su primer oficial.

Spock corrió evitando gente, butacas y pedazos de pared que volaban por el lugar, llegó deslizándose sobre su muslo derecho debajo de la mesa que protegía parcialmente al presidente. El líder de Zanuck yacía en el piso con sangre a su alrededor, el no había tenido tanta buena suerte.

—sígame señor. — dijo Spock al presidente, sacando su phaser y abriéndose camino y disparando a sus atacantes. Kirk los alcanzó en poco tiempo ayudando a Spock a proteger al diplomático. Sacando su comunicador llamó a la Enterprise.

—Enterprise aquí Kirk, ¡súbanos ahora! — gritó mientras disparaba a un atacante que corría hacia ellos. — ¡Señor Scott súbanos ya!

—aquí Enterprise, estamos en Alerta roja, ¡nos están atacando! — respondió Scott.

—¡Scott eso ya lo sé! Suban en este instante al presidente.

—¡los escudos están bajos, toda la energía se cambió a los escudos y phasers. No hay suficiente energía para subirlos a los tres!

—entonces súbenos a cada uno, ¡pero hazlo ya!

—¡si capitán!

El primero en comenzar a desaparecer fue el presidente quien estaba entre Kirk Spock, cuando desapareció por completo ambos pudieron moverse con más libertad para defenderse y tratar de defender a los demás miembros de la Federación al parecer sus escoltas habían sido eliminadas.

—¡Scott vas a subir a más miembros importantes así que prepárate!— Kirk y Spock salvaron a cuantos diplomáticos les fue posible, uno a uno.

—¡Señor, si no los transporto a ustedes no tendremos energía suficiente! —la voz de Scott sonaba desesperada y apagada por la alarma de la nave.

—bien Scotty, súbenos al señor Spock y a mí.

Kirk comenzó a desmaterializarse de inmediato. Spock se quedó abajo aun refugiándose debajo de unos escombros.

Cuando Kirk apareció en la sala de transporte todas las alarmas de daños estaban encendidas y terribles temblores se registraban haciendo temblar a la enorme nave.

—¿con que nos están disparando?

—no lo sé señor.

—suba a Spock, está en peligro.

Kirk salió corriendo de la sala de transporte para dirigirse al puente de mando. Scott trataba de recalibrar la maquina y subir a Spock, sin embargo los sistemas no están respondiendo adecuadamente.

—¡Señor Chekov reporte! — ordeno Kirk corriendo hacia la silla de mando.

—nos atacan señor con algo que parece un rayo retractor de gran potencia, debilita nuestros escudos y armas, pero sin dañar profundamente el casco, es como si se metiera directamente en nuestros circuitos.

—quiten escudos y desactiven phaser, pasen esa energía los motores y larguémonos de aquí.

—puente a sala de transporte, ¿tiene ya a Spock?

—¡aun no señor, me falta un poco más de energía!

—¡deprisa Scott que nos tenemos que ir!

—¡señor se aproxima otro rayo! — advirtió Sulu.

Todas las luces de la nave parpadearon por unos segundos, la nave se estremeció ante el impacto. Los miembros del puente apenas pudieron mantener sus lugares. Después todo se calmó, el rayo que los golpeaba cesó y los sistemas volvieron a funcionar gradualmente, al parecer el ataque había terminado.

—¿todos están bien? Quiero reportes de toda la nave.

—si señor.

—si capitán.

—¿Scott, tienes a Spock? — preguntó por la radio interna,

—Negativo señor.

—¿cómo negativo?

—lo siento capitán… no sé cómo explicarlo, estaba transportándolo cuando ese rayo nos golpeó… simplemente desapareció.

—pues escanee el planeta y …

—no está señor… ni en el planeta… ni en el camino hacía aquí. La estructura del señor de Spock no está en un radio detectable por el transportador.

—¿entonces donde esta? No se pudo haber desintegrado así nada más.

—lo sé señor, pero en teoría… el podría estar en cualquier parte del universo.

—¿cualquier?

—si señor… desde una luna, encima de un asteroide… en medio de nada… no sé en donde se encuentre.— la comunicación dejó un silencio entre ambos. El primer oficial de la Enterprise había desaparecido. La tripulación que había escuchado la conversación trataba de ocultar su preocupación y en algunos, pánico.

—No puede ser… Spock.


	2. Trazando Ruta

_Aquí les dejo un capítulo corto. Estoy en proceso de revisar los siguientes. Debo aclarar algunas cosas curiosas que me pasaron en éste capítulo. La fecha, por más que lei y traté de entender la fecha estelar, no lo conseguí al 100% así es que puse una fecha sencilla._

_

* * *

  
_

Capitulo 2

Trazando Ruta

—Diario del capitán James T Kirk, año terrestre 2265, nos dirigimos a bordo de la nave Enterprise hacia la Galaxia Omicrón IV, ésta nunca ha sido contactada antes por la Federación. No sabemos lo que podamos encontrar a nuestra llegada. La Galaxia cuenta con al menos una docena de planetas capaces de mantener vida humana, según las investigaciones. Nuestra misión. Encontrar al Sr. Spock, de quien no sabemos nada desde hace casi año.

Desconocemos lo que podamos hallar, dadas las circunstancias, la Federación no aprobó nuestro viaje... a bordo nos encontramos sólo las personas más apegadas al Sr. Spock. Partimos de la Tierra con la esperanza confiando que los cálculos del centro de Ciencias sean correctos y pueda encontrar a mi amigo.

—Capitán, estamos en ruta hacia la Galaxia Omicrón IV — Indicó Chekov con su marcado acento — pero... Necesito que me diga las coordenadas exactas donde debemos detenernos.

Kirk pensativo en su silla de mando observaba el mapa de la Galaxia en la pantalla frente a él tratando de descifrar o más bien de adivinar por cual planeta debían comenzar a buscar al vulcano.

—En vista de que todo es territorio inexplorado, sugiero que comencemos por los planetas de los extremos, así iremos avanzando planeta por planeta rastreando cualquier señal de Spock.

—Entendido Capitán... trazando ruta final al planeta N1723 de la Galaxia Omicrón IV, perteneciente al sistema solar de Creed... tiempo de llegada, 96 horas.

El capitán Kirk asintió con la cabeza y se retiró del puente de mando. Caminó hacia su cabina por los desiertos pasillos de la nave, pocas personas se habían ofrecido a la misión.

—¡Capitán! — Kirk dio media vuelta al escuchar el llamado de una conocida voz.

— Qué sucede McCoy.

— ¿Debo preparar un equipo de rescate para cuando lleguemos?

— es una buena idea, aunque no creo que vayamos a bajar inmediatamente, trataremos de buscar a Spock primero desde arriba, interceptaremos comunicaciones del planeta con ayuda de Uhura, Scott preparó un sistema de detección neuronales que nos permitirá encontrar la frecuencia de Spock. Así no interferiremos con el planeta.

— ¿No sería más sencillo presentarnos como la Federación y ya?

— No lo creo... no sabemos qué tan primitivos sean los lugares a donde lleguemos... por el momento será mejor así... ahora si me disculpas, quiero descansar.

Kirk se alejó caminando llegando hasta su cabina. Se sentó frente al pequeño escritorio con la pantalla que le indicaba cualquier cambio anómalo que pudiera tener la nave. Estaba realmente agotado, habían tardado meses en localizar el punto aproximado en el que Spock pudo haber sido transportado a causa de un accidente con el transportador mientras estaban en una misión diplomática en el conflictivo planeta de Zanuck. El amotinamiento en plena conferencia de paz que obligó a todos los asistentes a huir y salvar sus vidas, provocó que un rayo tractor desconocido lanzado desde el planeta afectara la Enterprise, el rayo fue tan fuerte que varias naves de la Federación fueron destruidas. Debido a ese terrible ataque, Spock quien era transportado en ese momento desapareció del mapa. Simplemente se esfumo de esa parte del universo. Muchos lo querían dar por muerto, excepto Kirk que no aceptó la idea de perder a su amigo. Ahora tenían la pista de que la maquina transportadora había colapsado debido a unas ondas refractantes, lo que provoco una mini singularidad justo en el momento que Spock estaba siendo transportado, lanzándolo literalmente a un punto desconocido en el universo. Esa parte era la que hacía pensar a todos que el Sr. Spock tenía más probabilidades de estar muerto que vivo, como bien pudo haber aparecido en medio del espacio, o sobre un meteorito, en una estrella ardiente o en un planeta desolado y hostil. Varios meses fueron necesarios para investigar que Spock habría podido aparecer, en la hasta ese momento desconocida Galaxia Omicrón IV y de ser así, si es que continuaba con vida, sólo había doce planetas que lo pudieran haber mantenido vivo.

Esa era la esperanza de todos, que de entre millares de probabilidades, Spock hubiera aparecido en un planeta habitable.

—Tiempo de llegada a planeta N1723 en veinte minutos — Se escuchó por los altavoces de la nave.

—Aguanta Spock.


	3. Un año atrás

Capitulo 3

UN AÑO ATRAS.

Una joven de apariencia humana caminaba por las apenas visibles veredas, la erosión causada por los viajeros había formado caminos en medio del campo. Avanzaba con pasos grandes tratando de pisar las menos flores posibles que cubrían el enorme paisaje, el verde se entremezclaba con las pequeñas flores de colores, la brisa soplaba meciendo la flora, parecía un mar de hermosos colores. La caminante de pronto paró entre un cúmulo de flores blancas que sobresalían del resto, sacó de la bolsa delantera que llevaba de su falda color arena, una navaja curva; con cuidado raspó los pétalos obteniendo un poco de polvo del mismo tono; de la mochila que llevaba atravesada en el hombro y caía hasta su cadera, extrajo un pequeño frasco tubular, guardó lo que tan cuidadosamente recogió y siguió caminando.

El aire pegaba de frente a su rostro haciendo mover rítmicamente su cabello de color blanco, la estrella brillante del planeta hacia que ocasionalmente un destello azul claro se deslizara por su cabellera. Una tiara plateada brillante adornaba elegantemente el centro de su frente con una piedra brillosa de un tono azul, mantenía el cabello fuera del rostro dándole una forma casi cuadrada a su caída a la altura de los hombros.

El día pasaba en completa calma, la joven mujer continuaba caminando sin pesar, disfrutando de su paseo. Se detuvo un momento a observar a su alrededor, puso las manos encima de su cinturón café, el chaleco corto de un tono pardo ajustado a su cintura, enmarcaba su hermosa figura. Miró el interior de su bolsa, dentro había pequeños frascos con muestras de semillas, polvo de flor y algunas ramas. Satisfecha, cerró su valija y sacó de la bolsa de su blusa una pequeña esfera de cristal de color plata, la sostuvo en su mano hasta que un extraño símbolo parecido a un remolino apareció indicándole que camino seguir.

Sin dudarlo caminó por donde le mostraba la esfera. De pronto el aire se hizo más fuerte, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, su cabellera ondeaba sin parar, colocó su mano frente a ella, tratando de frenar el viento, sin embargo no estaba dando ningún resultado, súbitamente una fuerza invisible la lanzó hacia atrás, desbalanceandola cayó al suelo y su mochila se abrió en el aire regando sus preciadas muestras.

— No puede ser... — dijo con frustración, se puso de pie acomodando y limpiando rápidamente sus ropas de la tierra, recogió su bolsa y comenzó a acopiar lo caído. El inexplicable viento ya no estaba, todo parecía volver a la calma. Se preguntaba que habría sido lo que la había arrojado con tanta fuerza, no parecía haber nadie alrededor, pero justo cuando estaba por terminar de recoger las pequeñas botellas, observó el cuerpo de un hombre inconsciente semi oculto detrás de una enorme roca.

Con cautela se acercó a verlo, Estaba de costado, su brazo derecho cubría su cabeza y no tenía ninguna clase de pertenencia, vestía una chaqueta negra con dos cintas plateadas a la altura de la muñeca, pantalón negro así como botas.

—Oye... ¿estás bien? — pronuncio con delicadeza agachándose y moviendo suavemente el inmóvil cuerpo.

La textura de su ropa era extraña, demasiado suave y fina, jamás había tocado algo tan terso en una tela.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — podía sentir su respiración, parecía que él sólo se encontraba dormido. Decidida lo movió un poco más fuerte haciendo que quedara frente a ella, su brazo descubrió el rostro del desconocido. Examinó sus facciones con detenimiento, parecía tener una expresión de paz y tranquilidad. El extraño comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado otro.

— ¡AAHH! ¡No, eres un Turok! — gritó la joven, tratando de pararse lo más rápido que podía e intentó agarrar su bolsa, pero una fuerte mano le sostuvo la muñeca.

—No, Por favor... donde estoy — preguntó el hombre confundido y con un tono de voz casi imperceptible.

La mujer se congeló al sentirse detenida súbitamente. Su ojos grises reflejaban terror, igual su respiración estaba sumamente agitada. Observaba con pánico a su agresor, sin embargo, cuando vio la insignia metálica en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Se tranquilizó un poco.

— ¿quién eres? — preguntó con temor.

—yo... mi nombre es Spock, primer oficial de la nave Enterprise.


	4. ¿Turok?

Sorry por el retraso de este capítulo, pero estuve muy enferma de la garganta y no pude actualizar antes.

Capitulo 3

¿Turok?

El viento parecía haber desaparecido por completo y un silencio sepulcral los rodeaba, él la miraba fijamente, ella trataba desviar su mirada como si deseara estar en otro lugar, uno muy lejos de allí.

— ¿podrías soltarme? Me pones un poco nerviosa.— Spock dejó libre la muñeca y se sentó completamente apoyando ambas manos sobre el césped

— es un lugar hermoso, hasta cierto punto paradisiaco. Podría tratar de deducir en que planeta estoy, pero dadas las múltiples posibilidades terminaría en una respuesta incorrecta — La mujer lo observó con extrañeza.

—No eres un Turok... ellos jamás podrían articular más de cinco palabras juntas con coherencia. — Spock la miro rápidamente sin entender.

—Por supuesto que no, soy un vulcano, de hecho podría expresarme aun más específicamente, pero entonces usted no entendería lo que digo.

—claro...

Spock se puso de pie alisando el uniforme retirando cualquier rastro de suciedad, colocó su manos detrás de la espalda y miro una vez más a su alrededor.

—ahora... ¿sería usted tan amable de llevarme o indicarme donde se encuentra la base más cercana de la Federación? — preguntó en un tono amigable, inclinando levemente la cabeza en dirección a la mujer.

— ¿Federación?

—sí, la Federación de Planetas Unidos. Necesito informar mi posición y envíen por mí.

La joven entorno un poco los ojos tratando de comprender a lo que se refería.

—Me temo Spock, que no sé a lo que se refiere — el vulcano subió su ceja derecha analizando la situación.

—bien... deduzco tres posibles soluciones. La primera es que en el momento de mi transportación a mi nave surgió una destemporalidad que me mandó a un universo alterno en donde no existe la Federación, o el transportador me envió a un planeta desconocido por la Federación, o simplemente usted no tiene conocimiento de la Federación.

—No Spock, créeme que jamás había oído ese tipo de organización... estoy segura que nadie de este planeta sabe de su existencia.

—entonces... ¿podría decirme en que planeta me encuentro?

—Estamos en Thanatos.

—Thanatos... si ese planeta no aparece en el registro de la Federación hasta donde tengo conocimiento.

—disculpa... dijiste que eras vulcano... pero tu color de cabello parece de Turok... ¿de dónde vienes?

—esa pregunta es muy relativa, si se refiere a cuál fue el lugar que estuve antes de aparecer aquí, estaba en el planeta Zanuck, pero si se refiere al lugar que llamaría hogar, soy del planeta Vulcano.

—increíble... un viajero del espacio — dijo con fascinación.

—debo entender por esa expresión que en este planeta no hay viajes interespaciales.

—mmm no.

—en ese caso, lo mejor será que no le diga a nadie. Mi presencia podría afectar el equilibrio social del planeta. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Mi nombre es Alexxa.

— ¿sólo Alexxa?

— ¿tu nombre es sólo Spock?

—en realidad es mi apellido, mi nombre le resultaría impronunciable.

—bien... en ese caso, mi apellido te sería irrecordable.

—lo dudo mucho, mi capacidad intelectual es más grande de lo que se imagina.

—como digas... entonces... genio... ¿qué planeas hacer para regresar a tu planeta? ¿Construir un transporte tú solo?

—Lo podría hacer, sin embargo dudo mucho que en este planeta encuentre lo necesario para hacer una.

— ¿sabes? Puedes llegar a ser muy molesto... creo que por eso te abandonaron aquí.

Alexxa trató de apartarse de su lado y continuar su camino, Spock la miró alejarse, evaluando sus posibilidades ella era la única que por el momento lo podría ayudar. Corriendo le dio alcance sin problema.

—espere... lo lamento, es claro que mi... —una mirada severa detuvo la última frase de su oración — ¿sabe una cosa? Usted tiene mucho en común en cuanto a maneras de expresarse de los humanos.

—que es lo que quieres de mi.

—bueno... si me dejara estar con usted unos cuantos días... seguro la Flota espacial ya estará buscándome. Calculo que no pasará mucho tiempo en que me encuentren.

—creo que... — dijo dudosa observándolo de arriba abajo. En ningún momento había perdido su erguida y perfecta pose — pareces un buen hombre... o vulcano...

—de hecho tengo parte de uno como de otro... mi madre es humana y mi padre vulcano.

—un hibrido, eres más interesante de lo que creí Sr. Spock... puedes venir conmigo, me vendrá bien una compañía.

—Se lo agradezco — Spock asintió con la cabeza a modo de una leve reverencia — ¿A dónde nos dirigimos entonces?

—Tú sígueme, pronto te darás cuenta.


	5. Un planeta llamado

Capitulo 5

Un planeta llamado…

Alexxa le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, dio media vuelta y continuó caminando. Spock la siguió de cerca unos cuantos pasos atrás.

—Señorita Alexxa, ¿podría decirme porque me llamó un Turok?

—Spock deja las formalidades, ya no somos extraños.

—de acuerdo... podrías decirme porque me llamaste un Turok.

—Los Turok tienen el cabello oscuro igual que tú, claro que al ver tus ojos supe que no podía ser — Spock le dio alcance y sin necesidad de preguntarlo ella comprendió la siguiente pregunta— Los Turok son una raza violenta que vive en cavernas. Su lenguaje es muy básico, poco inteligentes, pero sobre todo sus ojos reflejan odio, además de que son de un color totalmente negro. Los tuyos son cálidos.

—Ahora comprendo tu reacción al verme.

—Si te vas a quedar en este planeta un tiempo tendremos que hacer algo con tu cabello... al menos cuando pienses salir ir al poblado.

—Supongo que todos aquí tienen una deficiencia de color en el cabello — dijo mirando la cabellera blanca de Alexxa — puede ser debido a su estrella y al clima. Así que seguramente tú debes vivir lejos del poblado... de lo contrario no estarías tan tranquila de que yo camine a tu lado, pues los demás creerían que soy un Turok.

—Así es... me gusta vivir tranquila. Vamos por aquí ya no falta mucho — Alexxa se alejó del despejado

campo hacia una pared de arboles. Se adentró entre ellos seguida por Spock. Después de unos minutos una pequeña cabaña de madera, hecha de los mismos árboles que la rodeaban apareció.

Spock se asombró al ver el lugar, tenía una apariencia rústica que él sólo había visto cuando estudiaba en la academia. Seguro a la civilización que había llegado estaba varios siglos, atrasada en comparación a la Tierra. Alexxa abrió la puerta utilizando una rudimentaria llave e inmediatamente una especie de animal se le lanzó a los pies. Era una variedad de roedor gigante de color crema, su pelo parecía muy suave, no emitía ningún sonido, sólo saltaba a los pies de Alexxa.

— ¡Hola Pit! Mira te traje lo que más te gusta — dijo sacando de su bolsa un par de pequeñas piedras de color ámbar — toma, ve a comerlas por ahí — El pequeño animal las tomo con el hocico y se retiró de la entrada.

—Es un interesante espécimen que tienes por mascota.

—Lo sé, creo que es el último de su especie... no he podido encontrar más como él, adelante pasa.

Spock miró con curiosidad su alrededor, todo estaba hecho en su mayoría de material orgánico. Buscó algún indicio de electricidad, pero no encontró ninguna instalación eléctrica.

—bienvenido a la edad de piedra — dijo para si mismo en voz baja.

—umm... ¿te gustaría algo de comer o beber? — dijo la joven dejando su bolso encima de la mesa que estaba en uno de los dos cuartos con los que contaba la cabaña.

—no gracias, si no te importa me gustaría dar un recorrido en los alrededores.

—está bien... sólo trata de no perderte.

—Gracias, estaré de vuelta pronto.

Spock salió de la cabaña observado por Alexxa desde lo que parecía ser una especie de asador. En cuanto se alejó de la vivienda, buscó un árbol lo suficientemente alto y comenzó a trepar hasta la copa. Cuando alcanzó la cima, se percató que no había nada en kilómetros a la redonda. Sacando su comunicador, trató de establecer comunicación, sin embargo la señal era nula. Bajó del árbol aun más rápido de lo que subió; una vez más sacó su comunicador, lo acercó a su boca, apretó el botón de grabación.

—Bitácora de viaje, Primer Oficial Spock... llegué hace unas horas a un planeta desconocido para la Federación, estoy siendo auxiliado por una nativa, quien me informó que el planeta se llama Thanatos. Observo un comportamiento en la nativa muy parecido al humano. También su morfología es humanoide, aunque carecen de color en el cabello; la gravedad del planeta es menos que la terrestre, la temperatura ambiental es fría, calculo que apenas alcanza los 10º C. La atmósfera es ligera, noto gran presencia de Oxigeno e Hidrogeno, sin embargo el Nitrógeno es casi inexistente... Es curioso... no percibo ninguna clase de corriente de aire, ni la más mínima... Esperaré unos días a que la Flota trate de contactarme. Mientras tanto estudiaré a esta nueva especie que llamaré: thanata.

Dentro de la cabaña, Alexxa guardaba todas las muestras recogidas en día en un pequeño dispensario que tenía en el cuarto donde estaba una cama. Su pequeña mascota había terminado su alimento y ahora revoloteaba alrededor de ella tratando de llamar la atención.

— ¿Te agrada Pit? Es un poco raro... pero debes aceptar que es muy apuesto. Me preguntó si todos en su planeta serán igual de bien parecidos que él — una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro — vamos Pit dentro de poco oscurecerá, preparemos unos alimentos para nuestra visita.

Alexxa se apartó del dispensario y se puso frente a un pequeño fogón apagado, las cenizas de un uso anterior formaban juguetonas formas en las superficies. Se agachó para abrir el almacén donde guardaba todos los víveres, sin embargo se percató que no habría suficiente para dos personas.

—oh no... que mala suerte, olvide recoger víveres el día de hoy.

Poniéndose de pie, buscó con la vista su bolsa, la cruzo nuevamente sobre su hombro y caminó hacia la salida.

—Voy a buscar algo que comer rápidamente, si regresa Spock le comunicas que no tardo — Su mascota dio un pequeño brinco en confirmación.

Spock seguía explorando el nuevo mundo, a pesar que no tenía su tricorder a la mano, podía distinguir que la vida en ese planeta era sumamente parecida a La Tierra. Mirando al cielo se percató que la luz estaba disminuyendo, el día estaba por terminar. Sacando su grabadora volvió a presionar el botón de grabado.

—Al parecer en Thanatos el día tiene aproximadamente el mismo número de horas, contando el tiempo que llevo aquí, estimo que el día tiene alrededor de 26.8 horas.

Dando media vuelta comenzó el regreso hacia el hogar de Alexxa. Si su comportamiento era parecido al humano, seguramente le causaría preocupación innecesaria.

Durante su regreso escuchó como las aves de un color plateado se acomodaban en los altos arboles para pasar la noche, la temperatura estaba bajando aún más y aunque su uniforme lo estaba protegiendo del clima, su piel comenzaba a sentir el gélido aire que soplaba frente a él.

Cuando aún faltaban algunos cientos de metros para llegar a la cabaña, su desarrollado oído, escuchó una melodía fina y hermosa, puso atención tratando de ubicarla, cuanto más caminaba, más fuerte y nítida se hacían las notas musicales.

—_et mirra nu dal, coeh mia tu shole... ayure mi dolce... et mirra nu cal..._

Spock se acercó sigilosamente, las botas de la flota tenían esa asombrosa propiedad de absorber los sonidos, a lo lejos distinguió que se trataba de Alexxa, estaba en cuclillas recogiendo alguna especie de tubérculos de color amarillo. Su cabello brillaba incluso más que con la luz directa del sol, y ese resplandor azul había desaparecido. Cuando juntó cuatro tubérculos les sacudió toda la tierra y los guardó en su bolsa.

—interesante dialecto el que usas para cantar. — le dijo Spock en un tono suave de voz para evitar asustarla, sin embargo Alexxa no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco.

—Spock, no te escuché llegar... es una lengua antigua.

—no esperé encontrarte aquí.

—vine por algo para la cena.

—parecen una especie de tubérculos.

—lo son... se llaman yukas, espero que te agraden.

—seguro será interesante probarlos.

Alexxa le sonrió y comenzó caminar hacía la casa con Spock a lado.

— ¿encontraste algo interesante en tu exploración?

—en efecto, descubrí, que este planeta es más parecido a la Tierra de lo que pensaba, hay muchas similitudes.

— ¿La Tierra? ¿Vives más ahí que en tu planeta Vulcano?

—Mi planeta fue destruido hace unos años, sin embargo los últimos años había vivido más en la Tierra que en Vulcano.

—oh lo lamento, debe ser terrible que destruyan tu planeta — dijo Alexxa aterrada ante la sola idea de que su planeta fuera destruido, miró a Spock buscando algún tipo de reacción a sus palabras, pero el rostro de Spock se mantenía inexpresivo — bueno... tal vez no tanto.

—sí, fue difícil — unas palabras frías y sin tono. La calma con lo que lo dijo le resultó inusual.

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio, la luz había desaparecido casi por completo y ahora caminaban en la oscuridad. Spock miró al cielo y pudo observar el estrellado cielo. Había millares de estrellas, trató de buscar alguna galaxia conocida, sin embargo no reconoció ni una. Sin duda estaba muy lejos de cualquier lugar conocido que supiera de su existencia.

Al fin llegaron a la cabaña, dentro ya había una tenue luz que iluminaba débilmente el interior.

—Gracias Pit, eres muy amable al encender el fuego — Alexxa entró dirigiéndose de inmediato al fogón comenzando a preparar los alimentos — Spock siéntate por favor, no te quedes ahí parado.

Spock se mantenía casi a la entrada de la casa con las manos detrás de la espalda observándola.

—gracias — buscó en la oscuridad y encontró una silla frente a una pequeña mesa — tengo un par de dudas.

—pregunta — Alexxa cortaba en tiras las yukas.

— ¿en qué fecha estamos?

—en el año 3678

— ¿y el dialecto que estabas cantando cantando se dejó de usar hace mucho?

—cerca de dos mil años.

— ¿por qué, si al parecer ya tienen suficiente tiempo como civilización siguen usando los mismos utensilios y tecnología que corresponderían a un ciclo muy anterior? Hay cosas que no encajan.

—a que te refieres con exactitud.

—seré más especifico. El adorno que tienes en la frente. La forma, el material, incluso la piedra preciosa, necesitan una tecnología mayor a la que he visto hasta el momento para obtener un resultado casi perfecto, tal como la pieza que posees.

Alexxa sirvió dos porciones de las verduras que habían tomado un aspecto esponjado y amarillo. Tomó los platos, dos tenedores y se sentó enfrente del lugar disponible donde estaba Spock.

—Cómelo con cuidado y despacio. Si no lo haces la yuka se te inflará en el estomago y no querrás tener un horrible dolor. — Spock levantó la ceja ante el comentario.

—entiendo. — Spock tomó el cubierto, cortó un trozo pequeño y se lo llevó a la boca. La textura tal como lo había pensado era suave y porosa, el sabor, salado al inicio pero al final levemente dulce.

— ¿te gusta? — preguntó Alexxa mirando su plato.

—tiene un sabor interesante — Spock la miró, ella había evitado su pregunta cambiando el tema con la comida.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante la cena, Spock se sorprendió que cuando apenas llevaba la mitad de su ración, estaba completamente satisfecho. Interesante para un alimento que no había sido modificado genéticamente.

— ¿Satisfecho?

—así es... estoy asombrado — Alexxa sonrió un poco.

—lo que sobra puedes dárselo a Pit, a él le encanta — Spock miró al suelo donde estaba la criatura esperando ansioso la comida. Bajó el plato a su nivel, observó como lo devoraba a una velocidad impresionante.

—creí que era peligroso comerlo de ese modo.

—para el no.

Spock continuó mirando con curiosidad la tiara de Alexxa, definitivamente ese metal no era común, sin su tricorder con él, le era más difícil averiguar el material con exactitud.

—me permitirías un momento tu tiara, me gustaría examinarla mejor.

—No puedo — contestó rápidamente levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo los platos.

—entiendo... ¿mañana podrías llevarme con las autoridades de tu planeta?

—es muy tarde, mejor descansemos y mañana decidiremos que hacer.

Era claro que Alexxa estaba renuente a decir cualquier tipo de información en relación con su planeta, algo muy raro estaba sucediendo y Spock se había dado cuenta, aunque él no necesitaba dormir en ese momento, prefirió hacerle caso, se puso de pie; observó a Alexxa ir al cuarto de al lado, unos ruidos leves se escucharon, al poco tiempo regresó trayendo consigo un par de mantas bastante acolchonadas de color gris.

—gracias

—puedes quedarte en esta habitación, dejaré prendido levemente el fogón, la noche será más fría aun, mejor abrígate bien, por tu ropa supongo que no hace mucho frio de donde vienes.

—En efecto.

—si sientes demasiado frio no dudes en despertarme — Alexxa se acercó al fuego dándole la espalda a Spock, la luz de la habitación dada por la flama disminuyó dejando el ambiente casi en penumbras — creo que así estarás bien.

—gracias de nuevo.

—que descanses.

Alexxa se fue de la habitación dejándolo solo, incluso Pit había acompañado a su dueña a dormir. Spock examinó su entorno, no había mucho espacio, movió las sillas encima de la mesa, el lugar que quedó le bastó para colocar una manta en el suelo de madera, la textura de las mantas era muy tersa y suave, una vez más le causó extrañeza el material, parecía sintético. Se sentó encima de la manta y recargó su espalda contra la pared.

La noche estaba avanzando y la temperatura bajaba cada vez más, su cuerpo vulcano acostumbrado a temperaturas cálidas comenzaba a sentir el frio intenso, poniéndose de pie, observó por la ventana. Quedó asombrado al ver el espectáculo, pequeñas partículas cristalinas caían del cielo, apenas tocaban el suelo, se desintegraban provocando leves destellos plateados, era muy parecido a una nevada en La Tierra.

Spock dejó de mirar el hermoso espectáculo, caminó hacia donde Alexxa había dejado el fogón, buscó alguna forma de encenderlo aun más, sin embargo, no había ningún tipo de combustible que hiciera arder la anaranjada llama, solo una pequeña piedra en forma de frijol que brillaba como lava ardiente.

—extraño...

Spock caminó hacia la pequeña habitación contigua, Alexxa yacía en su cama envuelta con mantas iguales a las de él. Nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido ahora que lo analizaba con calma. Demasiadas preguntas le venían a la mente. ¿Por qué si al parecer Alexxa vivía sola, estaba preparada con utensilios para dos personas? El fuego parecía estar creado de la nada, sobre todo, la evasión del tema acerca de su tiara. Estando de pie observándola trataba de buscar el lado lógico de la situación, sin embargo no lo encontraba. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, había una forma de encontrar las respuestas, extendió su brazo acercándolo al rostro de la dama. Justo antes de hacer contacto con su piel se detuvo. No era correcto lo que hacía. Penetrar en su mente sin su consentimiento era inaceptable. Retiró su brazo y caminó de regreso al lugar que le había sido dado. Buscaría la verdad de la forma correcta.

Se sentó una vez más sobre las mantas y se cubrió la espalda y brazos, su cuerpo vulcano no necesitaba descanso, pero el frio le estaba limitando sus movimientos, abrigándose miró la leve flama con la vista perdida. En ese momento le mantenía ocupada más la mente el secreto de ese planeta, a si el Enterprise estaba cerca.


End file.
